1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable dining utensil, and more particularly to a loopable and wearable dining utensil, for example a chopstick, a fork or a spoon. According to various connecting profiles, the multiple dining utensils can form a bracelet, necklace, belt or an ornament of handbag or hand-held mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a set of portable dining utensils is enclosed by a suitable carrying case for containing at least a pair of chopsticks and other dining utensils. In order to reduce the length of the carrying case, each chopstick is disassembled to a handle portion detachably connected to a food engaging portion. Freeman teaches a set of portable chopsticks in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,360, granted on Dec. 11, 2001. FIGS. 1 through 2 are views illustrating the set of portable chopsticks of Freeman. a chopstick 10 is two-piece construction having an elongated member 11 terminating at one end in a rounded tip 12 which is intended to engage portions of food. The opposite end of member 11 is of square cross-section and is indicated by numeral 13. Outwardly projecting from the square end 13 is a stud 14 which is of a special configuration.
The chopstick 10 further includes a detachable holder 15 which is of square cross-section and includes a free end 16 constituting the extreme end of the chopstick. Engagement occurs when the stud 14 is inserted into a receiving recess 17 provided in the end of holder 15 broadly identified by numeral 18. Preferably, the shape of recess 17 is such that it will insertably receive the special shape of the stud 14. The recess 17 in the holder 15 is of lesser or smaller dimension than the overall cross-section of end 13 or end 18 so that when the stud is inserted into the recess, a smooth and continuous surface is provided on all four sides of the assembled chopstick 10.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of a carrying case illustrating storage of the chopstick components. As shown in FIG. 2, it can be seen that the holders 15 for each of the pair of chopsticks is stored in a recess having the same shape as the holders. The two holders are indicated by numeral 15 and 15′ respectively. In parallel spaced-apart relationship with the holders, there are provided two pairs of elongated members, indicated by numeral 11 and 11′ as shown in FIG. 1 and numerals 22′ and 22. For the holders 15 and 15′, the pairs of members are placed in corresponding recesses so as to lie in parallel spaced-apart relationship in the insert 33. Preferably, the insert or material 33 may be employed to hold sanitary solution or other medium which would be effective to maintain the pairs of chopsticks and holders sanitary. In this configuration, a kit is provided and the kit may be easily carried in a coat pocket, a purse or other garments worn by the user. As described above, features of Freeman are the set of chopsticks including at least two pairs and a single set or pair of interchangeable handles. And the carrying or travel case is fabricated of materials that are heat resistant and readily cleansed so that the case is sanitary-independent of any embedded chemicals or separately included materials. The use of the chopsticks, per se, or in the carrying case is convenient, reusable and portable.
However, such a set of conventional portable chopsticks or generally known reusable chopsticks can be received in a carrying case resulting in reducing the length of the chopsticks but a total volume of the kit is more than that of the chopsticks due to the use of the case. The kit may be easily carried in a coat pocket or a purse but that is not easily carried in a shirt or trousers pocket worn by the user. If a purse is taken only for bringing the kit, users will abandon to use the kit due to an added burden for taking the purse when eating outside on weekdays. In addition, if other dining utensils such as a spoon are added to be received in the carrying case, a volume of the carrying case should increase. Thus, the carrying case could not receive other dining utensils through its initial size.
Although cleanness of the chopsticks can be implemented through the use of the carrying case and the sanitizing insert, the added burden of the kit should cause user to abandon to use when eating outside on weekdays. Cleanness and sanitation of the loopable and wearable dining utensil can be maintained through production of antibacterial plastic, ceramics, stainless steel or other metals which are energetically developed nowadays. Antibacterial surface treatment technologies are also a solution to maintain cleanness and sanitation of the loopable and wearable dining utensil. Thus, the cleanness and sanitation of dining utensils can be maintained through applications of antibacterial materials and antibacterial surface treatment, when carrying cases are excluded.